Surviving Parenthood
by littlemissme343
Summary: Can the Upper East Side's former playboy and ice queen make good parents? Can they be better parents than their own? A series of one shots of domestic life at the Bass Household.
1. Welcome to the Bass Household

I'm very excited to present my first fanfiction story! I would love reviews and any advice on how to improve, however keep in mind I'm very new to all of this.

I hope you enjoy.

_____________

Chuck was enjoying a nice nap on the living room couch, when he was awakened by a small child's giggle. He cracked one eye open, only to find large brown eyes staring right back at him.

Another giggle. The laughter belonged to one Miss Mackenzie Evelyn Bass.

Mackenzie, or Kay as her family and friends commonly called her, had perfectly coiled brown curls that framed her Waldorf nose and Bass face shape.

She was not only a true child of Blair and Chuck in appearance, but in personality too. She thoroughly enjoyed scheming plans to mess with others, however at four years old her plans were usually good-natured.

"Kay! Why is their pink nail polish on my fingernails? And my toenails too?"

"Daddy I'm a stylist! Didn't you know?"

Chuck cracked a smile at his daughter because he loved her too much to ever be angry with her. Plus he realized her actions were harmless.

"Come on Kay, let's go find Mommy's nail polish remover," Chuck said as he picked up his little angel and walked down the hall.

On their way to the master bathroom, Chuck and McKenzie saw a small boy run into the hallway and then Blair following after him.

Parker Bartholomew Bass came to halt at his father's feet and pouted at being stopped. At 2 years old, he loved running around, and running away from his mother he found to be especially amusing.

Chuck bent down to be on level with Parker. Parker's eyes lit up with excitement when he realized it was his daddy.

"Dada!"

"Hi son," Chuck laughed with joy. He loved his son just as much as he loved Mackenzie.

Blair caught up to her family. She too bent down to Parker's eye level.

"Is Parker running away when Mommy needs to put him down for his nap? Yes he is. Yes he is, " Blair cooed.

"No Nap! No Nap! Play! Play! Please Momma!" Parker begged.

Blair knew Parker would get tired very soon. "Okay Parker, my little rebel, but Mommy loves you anyway." Blair gave Parker a big kiss on the forehead to prove it too.

"What about me?" Chuck chimed in.

"I love you, Chuck." Blair said against his lips as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bass."

The quick kiss quickly turned more heated, until Blair and Chuck had to break apart because Blair felt a tug on her skirt and Chuck a tug on his paint leg from their son and daughter respectively. Mackenzie and Parker sensed that they lost their parents attention and they hated not having their undivided focus all the time.

That is when Blair got a good look at Chuck's face.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped. "Why are you wearing blush and lipstick? And is that blue eye

shadow?"

Mackenzie giggled. "Mommy doesn't Daddy look pretty?"

"Oh he looks very pretty, Kay. But next time I think we should ask Daddy's permission first before making him look like America's Next Top Model," Blair stated.

"I mean Barbie," Blair amended to fix Mackenzie's puzzled expression because she only watched children's programs on TV and did not know about the show Blair mentioned. The only adult program she was allowed to watch was Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"But, you did do a very wonderful job, Kay," Blair added.

"Thanks Mommy!" Kay said excitedly. She loved when Blair complimented anything Kay did because in Kay's eyes her Mommy was the most wonderful woman in the whole world, even more so than Barbie or Audrey Hepburn. Kay wanted to be just like her Mommy.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Parker were engaged in a rousing game of peek-a-boo.

Blair deftly whipped out her blackberry from her back pocket, put it on silent so as not to attract attention, and snapped a picture of Kay's creation on Chuck's face.

Chuck spotted the flash and knew what Blair was trying to do.

"Blair, give me that phone!"

"Aw, come on Chuck, I think Serena will love to see this picture!"

"Blair, I'm not kidding."

Blair laughed, and danced away.

Chuck grabbed her waist, gently yet with passion. He pulled her tight against his body, and kissed her passionately, darting his tongue into her mouth, and kissing up to her ear.

Blair forgot what had happened previously, until Chuck whispered in her ear, "Give me the phone Blair, or no sex for a month."

Blair knew that Chuck would never be able to last a month, but she gave him the phone nonetheless, knowing her files backed up on the Internet instantaneously. Even if Chuck deleted it from her phone, she would still have a copy. _Perfect addition for Mackenzie's baby book_, she thought with a smirk.

Just than a loud baby cry was heard from down the hall.

Blair sighed, "She must have woken up from her nap. Parker and I will go check on her. Kay, you go help your father take off the lovely make-up you applied. My make-up remover is the second drawer on the left."

Blair picked up Parker who had been playing peek-a-boo with Mackenzie until he perked up when her heard his name.

When they reached the nursery, they saw the source of the crying. Margaret 'Maggie' Eleanor Bass, brought home from the hospital about two months ago, looked up at her mother with round blue eyes as she continued to cry.

Blair placed Parker on the ground next to one of his favorite toys, a train set with a track circling the perimeter of the room.

Parker reached for his favorite blue train, which he named Cheerio for his favorite food. Parker couldn't pronounce Cheerio very well, so he called the train "Chee – oh!"

Blair smiled to herself for a moment as she listened to her son excitedly repeat "Chee – oh! Chee- oh!"

Blair picked up Maggie and cradled her to her chest. The baby fussed in her arms, wiggling her chubby legs and arms . "Maggie, shh, it's all right. It's all right," she whispered as she rocked the baby back and forth. "Is Mommy's little angel hungry? Yes she is. Yes she is," she cooed.

Blair sat down in her plush rocking chair and proceeded to breast-feed her daughter. Truth be told, this was her favorite part of being a mother. Of course she loved every single part of it very much. But the moments when she would sit and know that her daughter really needed her made Blair realize how important her job as a mother really is.

"You look so beautiful right now," Chuck said from the doorway.

Mackenzie ran under his legs to play with her brother.

"Now? After chasing your son around the house?" Blair asked.

"Yes, I love you for being such a good mother to our children."

"And I love you for being such a good father to our children. Even when you get made up like Barbie," Blair added with a slight laugh.

"MY CHEE-OH! MY CHEE-OH! KAY NO!" Parker cried as he tearfully tried to grab back his favorite train from Mackenzie's small hands.

Chuck walked over to take care of the fight, and hopefully avoid a full-blown tantrum from either Parker or Mackenzie. But either way Chuck and Blair would always love their children unconditionally.

The parenting duties never ceased in the Bass household for Chuck and Blair.

_____________

I plan on continuing this story as a series of one shots. This chapter was actually for introductory purposes and a little preview of my writing style so that's why there wasn't as much action as I wanted to include. I mean action like a central conflict. Basically, I want to write a series of one shots of different situations Blair and Chuck deal with parenthood. I like the idea of the having a big family, though I might not go in chronological order age wise, and I may decide to focus on one character over another. Anyway, **Thank you so much for reading! **

Reviews are highly appreciated! It's my first fanfiction story ever! Thanks!


	2. Mommy's Big Girl

This is how I envision part of the relationship between Blair and her eldest daughter.

Enjoy!** And don't forget to review afterwards :) **

**

* * *

  
**

Mackenzie 'Kay' Bass woke up with a smile on her face. Today was going to the best day of her entire four and half years of life, she decided. She quickly threw off her pink comforter and sheets set custom made for her and designed by her grandmother. They were adorned with crowns, tiaras, and her initials.

Mackenzie hopped out of bed, not even bothering to put on her slippers. Her little feet carried her out of her large bedroom and pattered down the hall. Her golden Brown curls bouncing around her smiling face.

Normally she took the time to kiss her younger brother and baby sister every morning before she promptly woke up her parents. Daddy always called her "his little alarm clock". But today, Mackenzie decided there was no time for that, she was too excited for her day!

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Blair and Chuck quickly broke apart from a heated morning kiss in bed. Both were silently thankful Mackenzie had barged in before the articles of clothing came off.

"Kay, why are you up so early?" Chuck asked slightly confused. The last time his daughter had woken up this early and this excited had been Christmas last year when she finally grasped the concept of presents from Santa.

Blair gave her daughter a knowing smile and said, "Chuck, don't you remember? Kay is spending the day with me."

Kay beamed at her parents. Kay loved spending time with Blair, and emulating her whenever possible. Of course, Kay also loved Chuck, and she was already working on imitating his trademark smirk.

Blair took Kay with her whenever possible, when she left the penthouse. But their trips usually ended in Kay growing tired and Blair having to take her home or when she was younger, Blair would put her in her designer stroller to nap.

Kay yearned to be treated like a big girl, like Mommy's big girl. Today was her chance.

"Oh Mommy! You look _sooo_ pretty!" Kay complimented as she stepped into the master bathroom later that morning.

"Thank you, Kay. So do you, darling."

"Mommy? What are you doing?"

"Mommy is applying her make-up," Blair answered.

"Can I apply make-up?"

"Can you wear make-up? Princess, I think you're a little young. You're so pretty that you don't need make-up."

"But Mommy, you're pretty and you wear make-up."

Blair laughed. Mackenzie certainly was inquisitive. "Well Kay, when women get older they need make-up to uh…well, to maintain their pretty looks, I guess."

Mackenzie was still a little confused but she decided that Blair must be right.

"Mommy…."

"Yes Princess?"

"Can I try make-up? For practice when I'm older? Please!"

Blair smiled at her daughter, "Sure sweetie. For your day with Mommy? Of course you can! Just don't tell your father!"

Blair and Mackenzie both had a great time playing around with blushes, lipsticks, mascaras and eye shadows. Though Blair washed most of it off of both of their faces, she did allow her daughter to keep on a pale colored blush, brown mascara, and clear lip-gloss. Kay was very pleased to say the least.

"Hurry up Mommy!" Mackenzie yelled happily from her spot in front of the elevator.

"Okay princess, but we need to say goodbye to Parker, Maggie, and Daddy." Blair reminded her daughter.

Kay skipped over to Chuck, who was lying back in his favorite arm chair with Maggie snuggled in his arms. She dropped a kiss on Maggie's forehead and her father's cheek.

"Bye Daddy!" She said happily. She tried to hurry back to the elevator, but Chuck held her back.

"Kay, be a good girl for Mommy okay?" Chuck asked.

Kay nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, have a good day. Good-bye Kay. Remember Daddy loves you very much," Chuck added.

"I will Daddy! I love you too!"

"Bye Parker! Bye Dorota!" Kay said as she dropped a kiss on her brother's head.

Blair walked over to Chuck and gave him a loving kiss.

"You'll be okay with Maggie and Parker right? I left some bottles of breast milk in the fridge for Maggie, but if you run out I left you some formula milk too. Make sure you test the temperature of her bottle before you give it to her. Check her diaper every two hours…"

"Blair, breathe" Chuck cut her off with a smirk. He took his free hand and laced their fingers together. "We will be fine. Enjoy you're day."

Blair relaxed. She had no idea how Chuck could calm her so quickly and so effectively. Then she picked up each of their children and hugged them and kissed them.

When she got to the elevator entranceway, Mackenzie was putting on her shoes and picking up her small yellow bag, one of Blair's old ones that Blair had given to her. She selected that one because it was the same color as Blair's. Mackenzie was dressed in a yellow dress with flowers on it from a designer children's store.

"Sweetie. Why are you wearing heels?" Blair asked slightly appalled at her daughter's footwear, yet also pleased that they matched her outfit. Kay had been in the process of slipping on her plastic yellow dress up shoes. They were from the Disney Princess Collection, and each shoe had a small heel at the end of it.

The conservation that followed was much similar to Kay's request to wear make-up. And just like that morning, Blair eventually gave in. Blair couldn't stand to see Kay upset, and especially when she made Kay upset. Some would call it bad parenting, but Blair preferred to call it love.

Blair, however, did sneak the child sized white ballet flat's she had originally selected for Kay to wear that morning into a small bag that was discreetly placed into the waiting limo.

Kay climbed into her pink car seat, and Blair buckled her in. Who would have thought Chuck's limo would be have three car seats?

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"Kay, Mommy is taking you on you're first shopping spree!"

Blair and Kay hit almost every store for women and children on the Upper East Side. Dresses for Kay at Neiman Marcus, Skirts for Blair at Chanel, Ballet flats for Kay at , Christian Louboutin heels for Blair, and more. Kay had tried to count how many shopping bags they had accumulated, but she found she could not count that high.

In every store they went into, the sales people fawned over "Miss Blair's daughter" as they called their favorite customer's offspring. The sales people of the designer stores were dying to assist Kay. As customary they offered Blair champagne, but they also offered Kay sparkling water and in one store even apple juice! They gave Kay her beverages in the same shiny champagne glass they gave to her Mommy. Kay was ecstatic. Kay followed Mommy's example, and by the end of the day she was deciding which items were stylish and which were not.

The entire day, Blair was worried Kay's feet were hurting and she kept asking Kay if she wanted to change into her ballet flats. But Kay refused to change. So she tottered around on heels in every store they visited.

They were back in the limo. Kay was a little tired, but she did not want to show it.

"Are we going home now, Mommy?"

"We could Kay…But I was hoping we could get manicures and pedicures."

The huge smile on Kay's face was enough of a yes for Blair. Kay had never gotten a manicure or a pedicure before though she knew what they were cause she watched Blair and Serena get them done a lot. Before today, she had to watch from her stroller but not today, she thought with a smile.

Right before they stepped out of the limo, Blair pulled out her compact mirror and lip-gloss from her purse for a touch-up. Kay immediately recognized what Blair was doing and pulled out her own tiny mirror and lip-gloss. She "re applied" as Blair called it at the same time as her Mommy.

The women at the nail salon loved Kay too. Kay loved the attention, and the way her Mommy would beam every time someone told her how beautiful Kay was and how she was going to break a lot of hears when she got older.

Blair was over by the counter chatting with some old friends. Kay was standing right next to her side and as hard as she tried not to get bored, she couldn't help it. So she decided to walk over to the chairs near by and look at the pictures in some big girl magazines.

Right before she reached her destination she spotted a small puddle of water on the floor. _Mackenzie Bass is not stopped by water_, she thought. So she attempted to maneuver around the spill. _It won't be too hard,_ she decided. After all, Mackenzie Bass was a very graceful child.

But not in heels. One second Mackenzie was walking around the water, but it seemed by the next second she was on the ground.

Blair ran over to her immediately. Mackenzie tried so hard to hold back her tears, but she just couldn't. So she started to cry and Blair pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay," Blair repeated as she examined Mackenzie for any serious injuries. All she found was a small scrape on her knee.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie wailed.

"I know sweetie, it hurts but it will be over soon. Let's see if we can find some band-aids."

The crying eventually stopped as Blair placed some antiseptic and then a band-aid, given to her by the staff, on Mackenzie's knee, however there were still a couple of whimpers every now and then, and Mackenzie seemed to have a permanent frown on her face.

Blair kissed Mackenzie's knee. "See! All better!"

Mackenzie continued to whimper.

"Kay, does it still hurt?" Blair asked concerned.

"No…."

"Then why are you still sad, darling?"

"Because I ruined our day. I'm not a big girl. " Mackenzie replied sadly.

"Mackenzie Bass. I am shocked. You should know by now, if you want to be a big girl, you can be a big girl. Daddy and Mommy want you to be whatever you want."

"But I slipped, Mommy!"

"Who says big girls can't slip? Everybody slips! Slipping is a part of life. Mommy has slipped many, many times. But you know what I always do after a slip?"

"What, Mommy?"

"I smile. And then I laugh."

"You laugh? Mommy, are we talking about same thing?"

"Yes, I laugh, Kay. Try it."

Kay smiled as best she could for Blair as Blair wiped away her tears on her cheek. Then Blair tickled her and Kay laughed. Eventually both Kay and Blair were giggling and smiling like crazy.

"Mommy, I think I feel better now."

"That's great sweetie. I'll have our driver drop off a pair of ballet flats for you. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay Mommy. Maybe I can start being a big girl tomorrow?"

* * *

I really enjoyed writing chapter two, so I hope you guys liked it. It just seemed natural for this chapter to be from Mackenzie's point of view. But let me know what you think.

This is my first fanfiction so once again I'm still getting the hang of all this. I'm trying to improve with every chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter (or the first chapter!)

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Certified Monster Hunters

"Blair, are you coming to bed?" Chuck asked as he reclined with his hands behind his head on their down covered king sized bed.

"Yes, Bass, as soon as I finish picking out your outfit for tomorrow. I can't let my CEO husband look anything less than perfectly matched."

"Thank you Mrs. Bass. Now hurry up so I can ravish you."

Tonight was the perfect night. Maggie had been beginning to sleep through the night. She still woke up and needed attention from her doting parents to fall back asleep, but it was becoming less frequent. Nevertheless, the baby monitor was on, and placed on Blair and Chuck's nightstand. Parker and Kay had been lovingly tucked into bed, complete with a good night kiss and a dramatic reading of The Little Mermaid by Blair that both children loved, though Chuck insisted they loved it because they enjoyed listening to their Mom's voice.

Blair giggled as she sauntered over to their bed. She bent down to place a kiss on Chuck's lips. His strong arms wrapped around her petite frame and pulled her to him. She moaned softly as his hands roamed her body. She ran her hands through his smooth hair.

"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" A small voice was heard from the other side of their locked bedroom door. Chuck and Blair immediately broke apart, and groaned at the loss of body contact.

Before Chuck could unlock the door, he heard Mackenzie explaining to her brother, "Okay, Parker, you remember the plan? You're scared of monsters in your room and…Oh hi Daddy! Parker isn't their something you wanted to tell Daddy?"

Parker just looked up at his father, screamed "DADA!" latched onto his legs for a tight hug, and talked in some baby nonsense.

Chuck gave a small laugh, and then picked up the young boy. "Is there something you wanted to tell me son?"

The boy just smiled and began to play with his dad's ear.

Blair who had been watching the scene unfold from bed after she straightened up her nightgown called over for Mackenzie to come join her.

Mackenzie dashed over to the bed and snuggled into her Mother's lap. Chuck and Parker sat next to them on the bed. Parker was now absorbed in touching every part of his father's face.

"Now Mackenzie, sweetie, tell Mommy what's going on, " Blair asked as she patted Mackenzie's curls.

"I was sleeping in my bed. Then, Parker came running in. He seemed so upset. There were little tears in his eyes. You can't see them now, but I promise Mommy they were there. He kept talking about monsters in his room. Monsters under his bed and monsters in his closet! I was so worried. You know for him. He seemed _awfully_ scared. So I brought him here. So you and Daddy can protect us, I mean little Parker, from the monsters." Mackenzie exhaled after she was finished talking.

"Mackenzie, I am so glad you are such a kind and caring big sister," Blair complimented. "However, I have one question."

"Yes, Mommy?"

"How did Parker get out of his crib?"

"Um. Maybe Dorota came in to check on him and left the side of his crib down. You know how busy Dorota is."

"Mackenzie, are you sure you didn't take Parker out of his bed?" Chuck questioned.

Mackenzie gulped.

"Sweetheart, We wouldn't want Dorota to get in trouble for something she didn't do. You know that's very wrong," Blair stated.

"I pay Dorota a very generous salary and I need to make sure she is doing her job properly. If there is something you want to tell us Mackenzie, anything at all, you know me and Mommy will be here for you," Chuck added.

Mackenzie looked back in forth between her parents. Even at four years old, she could understand the pure love for her present on both of their young faces.

"Well…Maybe the monsters aren't in Parkers room. The monsters are in my room," Mackenzie paused, "And I'm scared of them," she finished up with a whisper, a lone tear she had been bravely holding in slipping from her eye.

Blair hugged her daughter to her chest and wiped her tear away. "Mackenzie, that is quite a problem. Luckily for you, your Daddy and I happen to be excellent at making monsters go away."

"Oh yes, we are certified monster hunters," Chucked lovingly smirked.

Mackenzie gave a sigh of relief. She trusted her parents and she was so glad they were going to make everything all better.

"We'll start tomorrow. But tonight it's late and you need to go to sleep Kay. Mommy and me are going to take you and Parker back to bed."

Blair carried Mackenzie while Chuck carried little Parker who was beginning to doze off, his tiny Bass chin resting on his father's shoulder, as his eyes fluttered closed and his small legs wrapped around as much of Chuck's torso as he could manage.

They reached Mackenzie's room first. As Blair tried to lower Mackenzie onto her plush bed, she encountered one problem.

"Mackenzie, you need to let go of Mommy."

"But I'm scared! Will you stay with me? PLEASE!" Mackenzie added in a panicky voice.

Chuck was a little startled to see his proud daughter so vulnerable.

"Blair, maybe we should stay. It's only one night. Mackenzie clearly needs us," Chuck conceded.

"Okay, how about you sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight. I think your bed may be a little small for all of us."

Mackenzie nodded her head vigorously.

Chuck decided to let Parker stay in their bed that night too. Their small family snuggled together under the expensive sheets and Maggie who they brought into the bassinet next to their bed.

Mackenzie and Parker fell asleep to a second reading of _The Little Mermaid_.

Chuck instinctively reached out for Blair. He found her hand in the dark and laced their fingers together.

Blair sighed, remembering the original plan for tonight, though not regretful that it was replaced by taking care of her lovely children. However, she was a little worried about Mackenzie. But she knew she and Chuck would find a way to prove to Mackenzie that there were no monsters. She just wasn't sure how they would do it.

"Good night Mr. Bass," she whispered.

"Good night Mrs. Bass."

"Good night Mommy! Good night Daddy!"

"Mackenzie, we thought you were asleep!"

"Dada? Mama?"

"Shh, Parker, bed time!" Mackenzie announced.

A gurgle was heard from the bassinet that Blair could have sworn sounded annoyed at the interruption of sleep.

The next morning Chuck and Blair discussed what they would do about the monsters and devised a plan worthy of their sharp minds. All they needed was for Dorota to pick up a couple of supplies.

Mackenzie refused to step foot in her bedroom without the protection of her mother or father. So that night, the bedtime story was read in the master bedroom. Mackenzie was snuggled safely between her parents while Parker plopped himself down on Blair's lap. Tonight Blair read _The Princess and the Pea. _

"Mackenzie, are you ready to go to your bedroom? You can watch Mommy and Daddy destroy the monsters," Blair asked when she finished reading.

Mackenzie nodded, somewhat apprehensive, but nevertheless took a hold of her mother and father's hand as she walked between them to her room. They paused at the nursery to check on Maggie, who was sleeping soundly, which made Blair proud to see how well her daughter was maturing. They also tried to tuck Parker into bed but he imitated what he had seen his sister successfully do the night before and would not let go of Chuck, so they brought him along on their monster hunting mission.

Right before they entered Mackenzie's bedroom she paused, "I think I should stay out here. I can be a very good hallway guarder. "

Blair smiled to herself at her daughter's antics. Blair was sure she was just like Mackenzie when she was a child. She realized how fortunate Mackenzie was to have parents who showed their love for her and were willing to help her in times she felt vulnerable, like now. If it hadn't been for Dorota, Blair remembered, she would have never gotten over her awful fear of the dark. Eleanor was sure never there for her in this way. Blair then wondered who was there for Chuck as child. She shuddered thinking about his lonely childhood. Blair turned back to her family and smiled. Now was not the time. She had to take care of Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, I promise he will protect you from the bad monsters," Chuck reassured her to enter her room.

Parker chose that moment to giggle, not really understanding what was happening but deciding Mackenzie must be acting silly. Mackenzie jumped thinking it was the monster. She hid behind her Daddy's legs and craned her neck out to search the room for the source of the sound. She relaxed, a little, when she realized it was only Parker.

Chuck rubbed Mackenzie's back soothingly. He smiled to himself realizing how much of a mini Blair Mackenzie was. He wondered silently if she was afraid of monsters too as a child. Nobody knew about his own childhood fear of the dark. He decided he would save that conversation with Blair for later. Right now he had to focus his energy on Mackenzie who seemed to be still a little riled up over Parker's giggle.

"Ready Mackenzie?" Blair asked.

She nodded.

"Dorota! Please bring in the extra strong Monster hunter's spray."

The maid shuffled in with a tray carrying one bottle of a clear liquid, filled with water while Blair was reading the bedtime story. The container's label was in Chuck's handwriting, though Mackenzie was too young to recognize that.

Also on the tray were a bunch of crowns. Chuck looked at Blair confused at the apparent last minute addition.

"Only Kings, Queens, Princesses, and Princes can kill monsters," Blair explained.

Mackenzie's face brightened up. "Princesses?"

"Of course! Lucky for us, we all meet those requirements. Now quickly put on your crowns! They will protect us from the monster too."

Chuck handed Parker to Blair. Then he picked up the spray bottle.

"Okay Mackenzie, I'm going to use my special spray to scare the monsters away for ever."

Chuck sprayed the perimeter of the entire room. Mackenzie's eyes were glued to him the entire time he worked.

"Now that should do it," Chuck concluded.

"Why don't we have some cookies now and then we can all go to bed?"

Mackenzie smiled up at her parents. She was finally relaxed.

"Do you feel safe now sweetheart?"

"Yes Mommy! But Can I have some hot chocolate too? With marshmallows? Just the way Dorota makes it."

Blair and Chuck laughed, happy their confident, happy daughter was back.

"Of course, Princess."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! I'm open to suggestions.**

**See that pretty green button, I know you want to click it. **


End file.
